


Я подожду

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Тони усердно над чем-то трудится, и Стив не сразу понимает, над чем именно.





	Я подожду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375945) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 



Стиву понадобилось всего лишь тридцать пять часов, чтобы понять — что-то происходит.  
Учитывая непредсказуемый режим их жизни — довольно неплохо.  
А начиналось это так.

***

Тони, весь покрытый испариной, все еще обхватывает ногами бедра Стива и смеется, уткнувшись ему в грудь.   
— О боже, — переводит дыхание и откидывается на спину. — Мы можем делать это вечно.  
Глаза сияют, он выглядит таким счастливым, что сердце Стива заходится. Господи, как же он любит Тони.  
— Безусловно, — выдыхает тот. — Вечно.  
Обняв Стива за шею, Тони смотрит на него и притягивает ближе. Молча скользит взглядом по лицу.  
— Вечно, — шепчет наконец, и на губах появляется легкая улыбка, согревающая как солнечный луч. Стиву кажется, что он вот-вот поймет.  
В любом случае, Стив надеется, что это хорошо.  
Поглаживает пальцем подбородок Тони, склоняется, целует. Мягко говорит:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Да, — задумчиво отвечает Тони и проводит рукой по взмокшим волосам Стива. — Любишь.

***

Следующим утром Стив находит его в кухне за приготовлением завтрака - в одних боксерах. Тони сыплет проклятиями, потому что бекон на плите плюется горячим маслом.  
— Никто не говорил тебе, что жарить бекон голышом опасно? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Дай мне свою футболку, — требует Тони, и Стив невольно смеется. Снимает и отдает ему.  
Надев ее, вооруженный лопаткой Тони возвращается к плите.  
Стив зевает и приглаживает волосы.   
— Кофе остался?  
— Кофе остался, — усмехается Тони и указывает лопаткой на кофеварку.  
Стив наливает себе кофе и прислоняется к стойке — он еще не достаточно проснулся, чтобы твердо стоять на ногах. Обхватывает ладонями кружку, подносит к лицу и чувствует как пар обволакивает лицо, скользит по щекам.  
— Ну так что, — внезапно произносит Тони. — Тебя интересует брак, да?   
Стив рассеянно кивает, вспомнив, что не положил в кофе сахар и сливки. Идет к холодильнику, заглядывает внутрь.   
— Конечно, да.  
Тони неопределенно мычит.  
Затем шлепает его лопаткой по заднице. Стив перехватывает Тони за руку, тянет к себе, не позволяя сбежать, и тот хохочет.  
Бекон подгорает.

***

Позже Стив ищет Тони, но того нигде нет.   
Озадаченный, Стив обращается к ДЖАРВИСУ.   
— А где Тони?  
— Он покинул Башню, Капитан, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Если хотите, я могу ему позвонить.   
— Нет, не надо, спасибо. Дай знать, когда он вернется, ладно?   
— Непременно, сэр.  
Верный своему слову, он сообщает спустя шесть часов:  
— Мистер Старк вернулся, Капитан, однако просил его не беспокоить.  
— Он сказал, почему? — хмурится Стив.   
— Мистер Старк предвидел ваше замешательство и оставил сообщение, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСА слышится легкий оттенок веселья. — «Привет, красавчик, у меня есть кое-какие планы, и я очень расстроюсь, если помешаешь. Обещаю не подвергать мир опасности и тому подобное, но так как я всего лишь человек и не умею держать язык за зубами, на благо дела стоит держаться от тебя подальше. Не ищи меня, я сам тебя найду».   
Стив не может скрыть разочарования при мысли о том, что не увидит Тони. Понимает, как это глупо, ведь они и так проводят достаточно времени вместе, и все же. Он всегда немного беспокоится о Тони и хочет, чтобы тот был рядом — каждую минуту.   
— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — благодарит Стив. — Можешь отправить ответ? Скажи, что я люблю его.  
— Непременно, Капитан, — заверяет ДЖАРВИС.

***

Теперь мыслями он все время возвращается к Тони, перебирая версии его планов со скоростью сто миль в час. Всю вторую половину дня он рассеян, и вдруг во время спарринга с Тором его осеняет.  
— Тони собирается сделать предложение, — заливается румянцем Стив.   
Тор застает его врасплох и вырубает хуком справа.  
— Я бы обуздал свою мощь, если бы знал, что выйдет нечто большее, чем скользящий удар! — чуть позже сокрушается Тор, протягивая Стиву пакет со льдом для грандиозного кровоподтека на правой щеке. Вокруг глаза моментально чернеет, и больно даже открывать рот. Стив вздрагивает и прикладывает лед к щеке.  
— Все в порядке, Тор. Мне следовало быть внимательнее.  
— Но предложение пожениться — это очень волнующе, — прислонившись к стойке, говорит Тор. — Ты ведь давно этого хотел?   
— Да, — отвечает Стив, пытаясь хоть немного сосредоточиться. Он не может до конца поверить, но все сходится. — В смысле, я счастлив, если счастлив Тони, но...  
— Ты, должно быть, со времен юности мечтал об этом.   
— Да, — повторяет Стив, и желание увидеть Тони накрывает с головой. Но нужно дать ему время подготовиться. Немного волнительно представлять, как же Тони это обыграет. 

***

Следующие три дня Стив воображает себе тысячи разных способов — от скромных интимных предложений до грандиозных публичных представлений. В Башне, в Малибу, в любом из его любимых ресторанов города, в Центральном парке. Тяжелее всего представить, что эти слова прозвучат из уст Тони.  
«Стив, ты женишься на мне?»  
Ему все равно, где и как это произойдет. Главное — Тони.  
И это большой шаг — какого Стив практически не ждал. Тони не верит в то, что способен состоять с кем-либо в отношениях, так что желание пойти ва-банк и сделать предложение...  
Дорогого стоит.  
Стив будет ждать столько, сколько понадобится, даже если это его убьет.

***

И вот чем это закончилось.  
Тони в безукоризненном костюме, при галстуке и с красной розой в петлице появляется перед дверью спальни Стива.  
— Привет, Стив, — застенчиво улыбнувшись, произносит он, а взгляд выдает волнение.   
При виде Тони у Стива пересыхает в горле.  
— Тони, — хрипит он. — Я скучал.   
Тот покачивается на пятках.   
— Да, прости. Так что — готов?  
Стив кивает, берет за руку и следует за ним.  
Ресторан, в который они приходят, маленький и уютный, со свечами на столах. Они ужинают в отдельной кабинке, сидя бок о бок, толкаются ногами под столом и едят друг у друга с тарелок. Стив ощущает себя как на первом свидании, и у него сводит живот.  
Когда Тони достает коробочку и встает на одно колено, его руки трясутся.   
— Давай поженимся.  
Он смущается, а Стив не может подавить бурлящий в нем смех.   
— То есть, — торопливо продолжает Тони, — я тебя люблю. И, думаю, ты без ума от меня...  
— Совершенно, — говорит Стив, и Тони смущенно улыбается.  
Его руки дрожат до такой степени, что он с трудом достает кольцо из футляра. Набирает в легкие воздуха и произносит:  
— Стивен Роджерс, ты выйдешь за меня, что может быть очень опрометчивым по...  
— Да, — выдыхает Стив ему в губы.


End file.
